


Breathe it in

by araydre



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Being idolized as the embodiment of divine wrath probably means they've taken a wrong turn dimension hopping
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Sabine Wren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Breathe it in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> ETA - if you have trouble viewing the image, I've [crossposted to tumblr.](https://araydre.tumblr.com/post/629036493252558848/being-idolized-as-the-embodiment-of-divine-wrath)


End file.
